


Oops!

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Michael Novotny Bashing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A series of unfortunate circumstances befalls Michael.





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

As the Captain Astro alarm clock bleated Michael made an unmanly sound of complaint. He had to get up or he would be late for his shift at the Big Q. Brian always called it the crap emporium. He kissed Ben good morning then scampered off to the bathroom hoping his lover would follow. Michael was disappointed when Ben didn’t take the bait.

When he came out of the bathroom he saw Ben lying in bed stroking his massive cock.

Michael whined “Ben I’m going to be late for work, I don’t have time to pleasure you.”

“That’s all right I got the situation in hand.” Ben pumped faster.

Michael’s face scrunched up like a pug, “but I want your beef stick!”

“Like you said you’ll be late” Ben gritted out.

Michael stomped his foot like a petulant child but set about getting dressed. He tried to block out Ben’s moans of pleasure. He had his pants half on and was bent over attempting to tie his shoes cursing the day he gave up the Velcro one’s.

Ben groaned at the sight of the milk white ass before him. “Oh yeah that’s it Mmmm just stay right like that.”

Michael grumbled with his ass up in the air. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t get off too. Ben was hypnotized by the glowing orbs. He beat his meat faster, he was so close. Ben got up from the bed for a better view when he tripped over something. Later they would find out that he tripped over a small box of Captain Astro action figures. Ben fell into Michael’s ass. Michael landed on all fours impaled like a stuck pig. Then the inevitable happened, Ben shot his load. Michael thought back to the day when Brian had jokingly said that he’d be bent over tying his shoe, Ben would trip and cum would fly up his ass. He’d laughed then, he wasn’t laughing now. Who knew it could actually happen. That kind of stuff happened to Ted not him. By the feel of it it was a massive load too. Now he would need to get tested. He was sure it would come back positive. Michael felt the last shred of hope of ever having Brian slip away. Ben’s cum slid in sticky rivulets down his thighs. Ben tried to console him but he needed his best friend now.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone rang at the loft at the ungodly hour of eight. Brian untangled himself from Justin’s warm body.

“This better be fucking important” he growled into the phone. He absently caressed Justin’s warm back as he listened to his friend’s tale of woe.

Justin purred as Brian stroked his back. He heard Brian say “no shit.” When Brian managed to hang up Justin rolled over smiling brightly at his partner.

“Who was that?”

Brian moved to the closet to pull on some warn jeans and a soft shirt. “That was Michael. Apparently when he bent over to tie his shoe the good professor tripped and shot his load up his ass. I’m gonna go over there and talk to him.”

Justin giggled “you’re joking right? There’s no way that could possibly happen.”

“Apparently it did” Brian said with a serious face.

Justin wanted to burst out laughing but willed himself not to. Brian came around to his side of the bed and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. “Go back to sleep, later.”

“Later.”

Justin waited till Brian was gone before he released his gales of laughter. He laughed so hard he nearly wet himself. When his laughing fit was over he snatched up the phone.

“Hey Daph you’ll never guess what happened to Michael.”


End file.
